creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Turn (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Wrong Turn film series. Wrong Turn (2003) Wrong Turn 2:Dead End (2007) Wrong Turn 3:Left for Dead (2009) Wrong Turn 4:Bloody Beginnings (2011) Wrong Turn 5:Bloodlines (2012) Wrong Turn 6:Last Resort (2014) Trivia *Chronologically, the events started from the fourth film to the sixth film, then ending it with the first three films. **Three Finger is the only cannibal to last longer then the others, starting from the fourth film and dying in the third film. **The second film revealed that the cannibals got mutated from the water that got polluted by chemical waste. ***In the fourth film, Doctor Ryan studied that Saw-Tooth, One-Eye and Three Finger can sustain injury and not feel it from being exposed to the chemical waste. **The baby Ma and Pa had in the second film was being taken care of by Three Finger only to be killed in the third film. **In the fifth film, Maynard J. Odets took care of the three cannibals before he was killed in the second film. **Saw-Tooth and One-Eye, from the last three films, were killed in the first film. **In the sixth film, Danny is revealed to be related to the cannibals, as a Hilliker, as well as being the brother of Sally and Jackson. ***This also explains the unknown cannibal that killed Brandon in the third film as many other cannibals were shown in the sixth film. *In the second film, Dale Murphy used to be a U.S. Marine. *In the third film, each convict were charged for their crimes. **Crawford - a car thief **Floyd - a neo-Nazi serial killer **Brandon - wrongly convicted of murder **Chavez - leader of a crime organization **Willy - an undercover U.S. marshal who is posing as a prisoner in order to get information from Chavez *Besides the cannibals in the second film, each of the cannibals have names that matched their physical traits. **Three Finger - was missing three fingers and the doctors thought he ate them **One-Eye - toke out his eye and ate it in front of a nurse **Saw-Tooth - bite several orderlies **Three-Toes - had three toes *There were a few deaths that weren't a typical murder spree. **While driving a snowmobile, Kenia and Sara got beheaded when they drove into a barbed-wire fence. **Sheriff Angela didn't see her husband, Jason, got a knife inserted into his stomach until it was too late when she opened the jeep's door that lead to him being gutted. **When her feet was being burned, Sheriff Angela was forced to have her head shot by the shotgun Maynard set up. Villains/Killers Identities Three Finger.gif|Three Finger Saw Tooth.gif|Saw-Tooth One Eye.gif|One-Eye 81.jpg|Three-Toes Wrongturnmaynard.jpg|Maynard J. Odets/Old Man Wrong-turn-2-dead-end-hillbilly-pa1-1-.jpg|Pa M2.jpg|Ma 1253848363 6.jpg|Brother Sister.jpg|Sister JacksonSallyIDs.jpg|Jackson Hilliker and Sally Hilliker DannyID.jpg|Danny Hilliker Victims Identities Wrong Turn RichStoker.jpg|Richard Stoker HalleySmith.jpg|Halley Smith EvanWoodsdorf.jpg|Evan FrancineFrensky.jpg|Francine ScottWebber.jpg|Scott CarlyMarquez.jpg|Carly JohnBartley.jpg|Trooper John Bartley OneEyeWT.jpg|One-Eye SawToothWT.jpg|Saw-Tooth ThreeFingerWT.jpg|Three Finger LSolomon.jpg|Trooper L. Solomon Wrong Turn 2:Dead End KimberlyCaldwell.jpg|Kimberly Caldwell NeilParrish.jpg|Neil MaraStone.jpg|Mara Stone ElenaMiller.jpg|Elena Garcia OldManDE.jpg|Old Man/Maynard J. Odets ThreeFingerDE.jpg|Three Finger JonesyAmber.jpg|Amber Williams and Matt "Jonesy" Jones MMurphy.jpg|Michael "M" Epstein BrotherSister.jpg|Brother and Sister DaleMurphy.jpg|Colonel Dale Murphy PaMa.jpg|Pa and Ma ChrisWojo.jpg|Chris and Wojo Wrong Turn 3:Left for Dead SophieJames.jpg|Sophie Trey King.jpg|Trey BrentLfD.jpg|Brent PreslowLfD.jpg|Officer Preslow WalterLfD.jpg|Officer Walter ThreeToes.jpg|Three-Toes WilliamJuarez.jpg|Marshal William "Willy" Juarez CrawfordLfD.jpg|Crawford CalvinCarver.jpg|Sheriff Calvin Carver FloydLfD.jpg|Floyd AllyLane.jpg|Deputy Ally Lane CarloChavez.jpg|Carlo Chavez ThreeFingerLfD.jpg|Three Finger NateWilson.jpg|Nate Wilson BrandonLewis.jpg|Brandon Wrong Turn 4:Bloody Beginnings OrderlyBB.jpg|Charlie AnnMcQuaid.jpg|Doctor Ann Marie McQuaid BrendanRyan.jpg|Doctor Brendan Ryan PorterBB.jpg|Porter VincentFlynn.jpg|Vincent ClaireKendrick.jpg|Claire DanielBurlingame.jpg|Daniel KylePapas.jpg|Kyle JennaFanning.jpg|Jenna BridgetManalo.jpg|Bridget LaurenJones.jpg|Lauren KeniaSara.jpg|Kenia Perrin and Sara Wrong Turn 5:Bloodlines KaleenWebber.jpg|Kaleen Webber KevinBiggs.jpg|Deputy Kevin Biggs MJohnson.jpg|M. Johnson CruzBl.jpg|Cruz GusHale.jpg|Gus BillyBrolin.jpg|Billy Brolin JulianJones.jpg|Julian MoseBl.jpg|Mose JasonCarter.jpg|Jason Carter AngelaCarter.jpg|Sheriff Angela Carter LitaMarquez.jpg|Lita Wrong Turn 6:Last Resort NickWT6.jpg|Nick DariaWT6.jpg|Daria AgnesFieldsWT6.jpg|Agnes Fields DoucetteWT6.jpg|Sheriff Doucette JillianWT6.jpg|Jillian BryanWT6.jpg|Bryan VicWT6.jpg|Vic CharlieWT6.jpg|Charlie RodWT6.jpg|Rod JacksonWT6Demise.jpg|Jackson Hilliker ToniWT6.jpg|Toni Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery